


The Shortest Game of Thrones Fanfiction

by Such Wow (elvenlogic)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenlogic/pseuds/Such%20Wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Game of Thrones Fanfiction

And then nothing good happened.

The End.


End file.
